From Love to Destiny
by Bells17
Summary: Bella's emotionally hurt, Edward lives a loveless life. What happens when the Cullens move to Forks and the prophecy takes action? Will Bella let her guard down? Will Edward find the love of his life? What happens when Jasper & Emmett meet Rose and Alice?
1. Tearing Down the Wall

**It's my first fanfic so please review!**

Tearing down the Wall

Like every other night I was whimpering. It became a routine as if my body new that is was time to cry. His name, reference or appearence was all I needed to start. Dad. Sometimes I would find myself crying and laughing. Sometimes I just couldn't cry.

Today. To most it is the present, the time to live, laugh and smile. For me it was a dwelling day. Remembering yesterday; praying for tomorrow. Life has always seemed like an obligation rather than a gift. I feel like there is someone or something that is hovering over me telling me I have to live. My rebellious soul thinks, well I'll live but not happily at least not on the inside.

Thinking was my life; I lived within the walls of my reverie. School was the only place where I felt in tacked. I wasn't the emo girl who sat by herself and wore all black. No, I lived as best as I could on the outside. Friends I had, enemies too. People where people, they saw right through as if I wasn't there but I really didn't mind. I used to dream that there would be this one person that would come and save me ,that one person who new everything about me. Who knew that within my soul I was crying gasping for air?

Right now I was the bus waiting to arrive at school. I was listening to my ipod and sipping my coffee. My mother said it was bad for me but I never really listened to her. I looked out the window at the clouds. I gazed at the shapes wondering if clouds where meant to tell a story. As I sat and gazed I vaguely remembered someone sitting next to me. I felt an icy finger poke my arm. Even through my long sleave shirt I could feel it. Curiosity struck me and I turn to face him. I felt like I could her bells, not only was it the very first time that I had responded to an outsider but the first time I felt this electricity. I could tell behind his eyes that he too had felt it. I felt my tongue dance in my both trying to say something but my mouth was locked shut. He interrupted my thoughts and replaced it with the musical sound of his voice, "Hi, I am Edward, Cullen, Edward Cullen."

It had seemed that my mind was processing and trying to figure out what to say. What the hell is my name? Why can't I say something? After what seemed like an infinite amount of time he turned away. I started hyperventilating and I could feel my heart immediately. I thought I heard him snicker but I was to busy thinking about what would happen if I spoke to him. With much trouble I was finally able to force the words out, "I'm Bella Swan."

"I know." He said with such ease it amazed me.

"How? How do you know?"

"Well _Isabella_ why everyone knows you. If you haven't notice you are the topic of everyone's conversation." There, he said the most hurt full words a person could utter to me. As if reading my mind his facial expression turned from a smile to a grimace, "I'm sorry. Its just I assumed that it was something good and exciting they were talking about. I assumed you had won the lottery or you were dating the most popular guy or something fantastic, but from your expression I know I am mistaken. I'm really sorry." I thought I heard him whisper, "great now the prophecy will never come true."

Trying to lighten the mood I replied, "s'okay, you know what happens when you assume anyway," based on his confused expression I whispered, "you know you make an _ass _of _u _and _me_." The bus filled with his musical laughter.

"As long as we are asses together I'm okay with that." No it's not possible that he could have just said that. It must be my schiaphrenia talking.

Edward's POV

For a person to suddenly find out that there destiny has arrived is shocking. I knew that one day I would find her but not today. Jasper could feel my emptiness all throughout the years. He knew that unlike him or Emmet the only thing that could make me happy was love. I don't remember my human life that well unfortunately but I do remember on thing, the love my parents shared. They always had a different look on their faces when they looked at each other. It was like nothing in the world mattered to them. It was just them. My mother gave me her wedding ring when we were in the hospital. My father had passed away only a day ago so it shocked me. The only words I remember my mother uttering are _"Take it. You are not going to die. I belong with your father it is our destiny. He went and now I have to as well. Give this ring to the girl of your dreams. You will find her my son. You are just like your father and you deserve what we have. I love you."_ These words were more of a command then anything else. My mother was trying to convince herself I would be okay without her. She was right I am okay but the one thing I have been searching for is the person that looks at me like my mother looked at my father.

Carlisle, Esme, Emmet and Jasper are all my family. I consider them my family. I have and always will love them with all my heart, but part of me knows there will always be a space in my heart for one more person. Carlisle told me that one day we would move to a new state and I would find her. As soon as we were confined in the same place I would know. I like to believe that I lived through these words. There was a book about the destiny of one Edward Masen and Isabella Sawn, together they would be the greatest of them all. I knew that I was Edward Masen because my last name in my human life was Masen. I needed to find this Isabella Swan, I needed to finally be loved.

Today was my very first day going to school in Washington. It was the only state that could accommodate our specifications that I had not lived in. We didn't want to get any more attention then we already would so Jasper, Emmet and I decided to take the bus. I was standing in the rain waiting for the bus to come. I didn't care that I was completely soaked, I didn't care that the bus driver was waiting for me to get on the bus. The only thing I felt was this magnetic pull on my non-existent soul. It was the first time I felt human, the first time I felt like I had a soul. I heard her heart beating slowly and painfully as if she was struggling to breath. I got on the bus and sat next to her. I didn't really know why but I new I had to. I vaguely remember Carlisle's words and wondered if this was the girl. Isabella Swan. The name rolled of my tongue as I whispered it to myself. I listened to the thoughts of her peers. _Does he not understand what he is doing?_

_Why is he siting next to her. I am so much more beautiful_

_I wonder if he knows Isabella Swan is the town talk _

As all these thoughts ran through my head I wondered what was so special about her. Excited to find out, I completely forgot to check her thoughts. I felt my hand lift and my long icy index finger toucher her soft arm. She turned her head ever so slowly and stared at me. Her expression shocked me. It was as if she was preparing herself for the pain. "Hi, I'm Edward, Cullen, Edward Cullen," I stammered. How could this insignificant human have such an affect on me?

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan," her sweet voice flew through my ears and I had to try hard as to not freak out then and there.

"I know," I replied obviously

"How? How do you know me?"

"Well _Isabella_ why everyone knows you. If you haven't notice you are the topic of everyone's conversation." I looked like I had just killed her dog or something. I could tell she was trying very hard as not to cry. I had no idea what I had done to this angel but I new I had to change it and fast, "I'm sorry. Its just I assumed that it was something good and exciting they were talking about. I assumed you had won the lottery or you were dating the most popular guy or something fantastic, but from your expression I know I am mistaken. I'm really sorry." I then said something very stupid, "great now the prophecy will never come true." At least I whispered, the chances she heard that are slim. Jasper scolded me and told me he just felt a douse of confusion from her. Fantastic.

As to lighten the mood I suppose she replied, s'okay, you know what happens when you assume anyway," I was confused and she noticed. She whispered, "You know you make an _ass _of _u _and _me_." I laughed and suddenly remembered my powers.

"As long as we were asses together I'm ok with that." I decided it was time to her what my angel was thinking. It was harder than I thought but slowly I heard

_He didn't just say that, it must be my mind talking. Why is he even here? God why are you torturing me so? Why tease me with love? I know it will never actually happen so then why do I feel so drawn to him? Its as if I have given him all my thoughts and access to my mind._ I snickered at that thought but I wondered what she meant by her "mind talking". I made a mental note to ask Carlisle about it later.

I came off the bus and walked right next to her. She seemed to be deep in thought which frustrated me. Why can't I read her mind? Why does she have the power to block me as she wishes? I wondered if part of our connection was my curiosity to find out about her.

Bella's POV

We arrived at school and for some reason I felt different. I didn't really understand the feeling but I liked it. It was as if the air shifted and I felt lighter. I didn't carry all the guilt, frustration, angriness and sadness that I normally carried. I entered my reverie again as I was walking into school. I was wondering why there were so many stares in my direction. They normally did stare but this was more than normal. I realized that Edward was walking with me. It was like we were two pieces of a puzzle put together. I felt his gaze on me so I turned my head. I regretted it instantaneously, his face was composed with so much love and lust my knees felt weak. I didn't understand the look. How can someone have a look of love for me? Let alone lust ? Was it even possible for someone to love me? It was like my thoughts were an open book because he turned to me nodded and then walked off. It could just be my imagination but I think there was a double meaning to that nod. I looked at him as he walked off and felt like I was being torn to pieces. I wanted Edward to stay with me. As soon as that thought entered my mind I knew I was dangerously but completely in love with Edward Cullen.

Edward's POV

I felt weird walking with Bella. Every new place my family went to we always got stares of lust from humans. This time people were staring at my Bella with disgust. I wondered if it was jealousy or true hatred. Jasper looked at me wondering the same thing.

_These humans are bipolar. Some hate her and some are jealous. Some feel like she is an insect and some guys want her. This is too much Edward more than any other school._

I looked at him briefly showing I understood. Just when I was turning to leave I heard the voice of an angel.

_Why are there so many stares today? I didn't do anything since last week. Why is Edward here? Is this an omen or just God teasing me?_

I gazed at her with love and worry and she looked at me with such a painful look. _How can someone have a look of love for me? Let alone lust? Is it even possible for someone to love me? _Then her thoughts went quiet. Carlisle said that as she gets more comfortable with me, her wall would go down. I looked at her and wanted so much to tell her I loved her. I nodded my head to let her know I was leaving but to also say that I could love her. As I walked away her wall went down a little. The only thing I heard was, _I am dangerously but completely in love with Edward Cullen._ If a vampire good every blush I would have.

**Hope you enjoyed! there is more to come i promise :)**


	2. Love at First Sight?

Love at First Sight?

Bella's POV

Like every other morning I meet with my two best friends. They each were very different. Alice is the complete opposite of me. She is jumpy and bubbly and loves shopping. She has short spiky black hair that adds to her pixie like form. Her eyes are a smouldering green and she has long black lashes. Her lips are a perfect size not to small but not to big. Alice was the person who would keep me going, keep me functioning and smiling throughout my day. Rosalie is different. She is very smart, but very egotistic. She is drop dead gorgeous. She has long brown wavy hair that falls on her shoulders freely. Her lips are full and always pinkish. Her body is perfectly proportional giving her the curves every girl dreams of. Rosalie believes in soul mates. She believes that she will know when she finds the right person. She never dates a guy for more than two weeks and always makes them chase her before she says yes. Her mentality is she wants a guy who isn't intimidated by her and will "come and get it," her words not mine. Besides all of these characteristics she can be a really down to Earth person. I always go to her with my serious problems. She understands me without me having to say anything. She walked thorough the journey of my life with me and has always been so warm and wonderful. I was nothing; I had no soul, no hope, no faith and no trust. Alice and Rosalie made me whole they made up my personality. Serious and smart; jumpy and supportive; protective and funny, everything I was supposed to be.

The three of us tried to keep to ourselves. We sat in our corner and only talked to our other friends. We tried as best we could not to attract attention well accept Rosalie. It never worked. We walked into the cafeteria like we did every morning. We found our table and sat as soon as we could. Every day we would walk in and people would stare. Some girls looked at Alice and Rosalie with such hatred, while the guys looked at them with such lust. Today was different. Today everyone's eye was on me. We sat down, Alice and Rosalie across from me. Their eyes were so smouldering it was like they were piercing through my mind for the information. I new what they wanted so I gave in. "okay, okay just stop looking at me like that," I started. There eyes turned from smouldering to joy as they heard the jubilance in my voice, "Today on the bus I was looking out the window like every other morning," I began the tale of this morning's events.

"Are you serious? You let me babble about my cousin and his stupid toys when you had a real story? Where is he I want to see him? Is he cute? Ohh Alice she is finally putting herself out there," Rosalie babbled on until Alice put her hand on her mouth, "what" she mumbled.

"Bells there is someone staring at you intently and he is coming over her. Rosalie stay calm please," Alice whispered. Sure enough I turned and there he was. The Greek God. His bronze hair was tousled from the wind and he had the most beautiful crooked grin on as he saw me. He walked over and sat down next to me. He then did the most unexpected thing. He took his freezing hand and caressed my face.

"Hi," he blew into my neck. His breath was so sweet it was like walking into a room filled with honey.

"He-ll-o," I stuttered," This is Alice and Rosalie, guys this is Edward."

"Well hello, I have to say I am surprised, the people around here are not very good at with descriptions," Rosalie said, of course she speaks before she thinks.

"Hi I'm Alice and please excuse my friend she has the speak-your-mind syndrome," replied Alice.

"Nice to meet you girls," he said looking at them as if he was engraving their faces in his mind," do you mind if I take Bella now?"

"Of course not," they said in unison

"Where are we going'" I questioned glancing at Edward.

"Ohh well you see I wanted to introduce you to my brothers, actually why don't I just bring them over so you can all meet them?

"ok we will be here," I answered

"bye, love," he said and smiled.

"umm bye," I responded a little dumbfounded. I watched as he walked away and then turned to Rose and Alice. They had indescribably faces on, "What?"

"Did you not hear what he called you? The way he looked at you," Alice questioned

"Seriously Bella sometimes your obliviousness amazes me," Rose whispered

"I know, I heard, it's just that it feels like we have known each other for years. It feels right to have him call me love. I don't know if that is the normal thing to feel or not. I obviously don't know much about this," I explained

"Well, I just hope that maybe you can be happier now. You know that if anyone deserves this it would be you," Alice said seriously.

"I agree. Bella you need to stop being so selfless and start taking care of yourself. You need to show your family that none of this crap will stop you from living. It is time Bells. I hope you know that Alice and I are always here for you and hopefully now Edward will be," Rosalie stated sternly but kindly.

"I, I'm scared. What if he ends up being like my dad? What if he hurts me like he did? What if I get sick again? I can't do that to my mom anymore I'm hurting her too much," I whimpered

"Isabella Swan! Look at me," Alice said strictly," You are a strong independent women and you can do anything. You need to take care of yourself. You know Rose and I will kill him if he hurts you, which, honey is possible. On the contrary, he might be your savour, he might be able to heal you. Think about it okay?"

"I can't think about this right now. I still need to keep my happy façade for him. I promise to think about it."

Rosalie's POV

Bella is a very selfless person. She is the person you would go to if you needed a kidney because she would give it to you in a second. I have always tried to get her to take care of herself but she always thinks of others. Bella's mom is the most wonderful person in the world. Her relationship with Bella was so strong and powerful. When Bella's parents got a divorce Bella started to see things differently. She saw people differently. She began resenting her mom, blaming her for driving her dad away.

I can tell when something has happened with her family ,before she even tells me, because Forks is such a small town. Any news is big news. Bella's parents fight even though they are divorced. Two months ago her dad moved across the street from her mom. It broke her heart because she felt he was doing it not to be closer to her but to get back at her mom. Bella reminds me of a dog chasing a bone. The dog will do anything to get the bone but he never gets it because it is always a few feet out of reach. Bella has been trying to get her Dad to love her for the 8 years I've known her. Her dad has never really liked Bella but more the idea of a child. The day after he moved into the house he called her over. She was reluctant but went anyway. She was nervous but excited. She called me just before she went over, hoping that maybe he had changed. Instead, he told her that he never wanted her and that the day she was born was the day he knew that his marriage was over. He said that he moved into the house to get back at her for ruining his life. Bella never really talks about that day because I now it hurts her too much. Two days after her she saw her dad, Bella tried to kill herself. She was tired of having to try and prove her love towards her dad and was tired of being hurt. Ever since that day I have always been a little over protective of her. It seems everything he ever did I was there for so I understand how she feels. I see her sometimes talking to herself. As if she is trying to convince herself that she can live and be somewhat happy. She tries to go through the days positively but there is always that look of depression hidden beneath her eyes.

I'm truly happy for Bella. She deserves someone who will love her and prove to her that not all men are monsters. I usually think about myself all the time but when it comes to Bella I put her best interests first. She's the sister I never had and the best friend I always will. Bella needs help but not from a doctor or a parent or even a best friend; what she needs is to know that it is possible for someone to love her.


	3. Destiny Arrives

Destiny Arrives

Edward's POV

I hated having to walk at human speed. I wanted so bad to get back to my Bella. Emmett and Jasper new that they were supposed to find their loves here too. It was all apart of the prophecy. I thought about how perfect Alice is for Jasper and Rose for Emmett. I was getting closer to them so I could here their thoughts.

_Edward, how did it go? Does she love you?_

_Edward, do you see anyone for us? I don't see my girl here._

"Hi guys, I think she is in love with me but not nearly as much as I am with her. Emmett her two best friends look perfect for you two so lets got if you want to meet them." I answered their thoughts to eager to get back to Bella.

"Edward, I am happy that you're happy. I finally feel like I can be with you and not be in pain," Jasper softly whispered

"Ya man, Its about time you get some," Of course Emmett is blunt like Rose

"Emmett wait until you meet Rose, I don't think there is someone more perfect for you," I laughed at my joke, "Okay boys," I started seriously, "they're right over there Emmett don't say anything stupid that will give us away okay?"

"Yes Sir," Emmet replied saluting. I saw her again and it amazed me that she could get more beautiful each time I see her.

Alice's POV

I saw Edward walk in again with the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen. He had short curly blonde hair and bright gold eyes. He had an innocent face, which only added to his beauty. I wondered if we were all supposed to fall for one of these boys. I wondered if that was destiny. I could feel that the six of us would be a family. I just knew that it was to come.

Rose's POV

There he is. I knew I would know my soul mate once I saw him but that was fast. He is everything and more. His beauty comes from not only the outside but also the inside. He looks like a funny person but also a kind and sensible human. Human, it sounded so plain Jane. He looks so much more than that, like an angel sent to scope me up. I thought maybe it was some sort of omen upon the three of us. Maybe our destiny is to belong to those three men. I gazed at Alice and she had her eyes locked on the other man. I knew I was right.

Jasper's POV  
I looked around the room scanning for the possibilities. I found her. She was staring at me with such intensity I tried to look away, but I couldn't. She was so beautiful. Her beauty seemed to excel more than any other vampire I have seen. It seems to radiate beyond her body. The only emotion I felt was love. Love from me, from my girl, from the other girl, from Emmett, from Edward and from Bella.

Emmett's POV  
Jeez I hate human speed. I can't get over to her fast enough. She is gorgeous she is far beyond any other vampire and most definitely human. She holds herself up and isn't insecure. She has a look of love but also shock in her eyes. Her body is perfect in every way and I knew her soul would be too. I felt almost guilty for loving her. I can't damn her to this mess of a life but, I am too selfish not to.

Bella's POV

I have never seen Alice and Rosalie's faces change so rapidly. One moment they are staring at me trying to convince me to be happy and then the next moment they are looking beyond me with such love. I realized the Edward's brothers where in the room. I felt Edward's presence close to me. He has a way of calming me by just being there.

"Hi Edward," I whispered knowing he was right behind me.

"Hi love," he responded. If he dazzled me anymore by heart would explode. It is beating so fast I feel as if it will stop any moment.

"HI boys I am Isabella but you can call me Bella," I greeted his brothers. I can't wait to meet their parents, they most be beautiful because these boys are gorgeous.

"Hi I am Emmet and this is Jasper," Emmett barely managed to get that out because he was to busy staring at Rosalie, "Who are you gorgeous friends?"

"Ohh I am sorry. This is Rosalie or Rose and this is Alice."

"Hi Alice," Jasper cooed.

"Hi Jasper," Alice responded

Just as he was about to respond the bell rang. We got up and stood by out potential others. Edward grabbed my hand and stared at me sweetly.

"I have you ask you something," Edward looked nervous

"You never have to say that just ask me."

"Okay well, I really like you a lot but I need you to know that I have never dated before so I might do this wrong or out of order. I have two things to ask you? Would you like to go out with me? The other depends on your answer." My heart was beating a mile a minute. What should I say? I mean of course I want to date him but would he still like me when he knows my past?

"Edward, I would love to go out with you," I began his face lite up with joy," but, I am scared. There is more to me than what meets the eye and it's a very large package. I have never acted the way I am acting today I have always been secluded. I need you to understand that if I did go out with you, you would have to deal with a lot."

"Bella, stop," he commanded," look at me. I want you to know that I have never felt so drawn to a girl in my life. I have never felt another persons heart pound so fast. I have never felt the love I have for you. I need you to know that although to the outsiders eye we are moving very hastily but in my eye this is what love at first sight is. I am scared too, because I don't want to do anything to hurt you further. I see that you are hurt and that someone did it to you and I am not ever going to pressure you into telling me. I want you to feel safe and secure with me. I want to save you." My heart has officially exploded with love for this man but I wasn't about to say it right now.

"I will go out with you on one condition. You have to take a walk with me today after school so I can run you off. I have a feeling that although you say you will not leave, once you know what you are getting into you will. I need to explain everything to you before we officially start dating because for me to be me you have to know all about my past."

"Ok I will agree to your condition," he replied

"What is your other question?"

"Well Bella, if I told you that there would be no reason for you to see me again."

Before I could even think about it I murmured, "I can think of a few other reasons." I was shocked but he just chuckled. I smiled up at him as I got to my first period, "Well this is me. I guess I'll see you later?"

"I will meet you at lunch," he replied with such authority it was like he was commanding me. I knew, however that he was doing it out of love for me. My heart swelled at the realization that he would miss me.

"Bye"

"Bye, love," he said as he kissed my check. I blushed crimson and he seemed to stiffen. To reassure him I hugged him tight showing that I never wanted to let go. He chuckled and left. I went in the class only to realize that Jasper was in there. I sat right next to him so that he wouldn't be lonely.

"Hi Jasper," I said happily. I didn't understand what was happening to me. I was never this outgoing.

"Hi Bells," her replied, "Is this teacher boring or what?"

"Ohh ya I have to write down every word he says so that I can stay awake."

"Ha, ya well at least you're here to smack me _when_ I fall asleep."

"Ya well, be careful if you fall asleep they take you to get drug tested."

"Really, I guess it is so boring in small little Forks there is nothing else for people to do."

That class passed in a blur and I really got to know Jasper. He was so sweet and comforting I felt like I could say anything to him with out feeling scared. He has a way of calming me. We left the class together and I pointed him in the direction of his next class. I had art next with Rose and Alice. I knew that this would be an exciting period so I practically ran there. They moment the three of us saw each other we squealed with joy.

We sat at our table and Rose immediately began to spill.

"Emmett is the most incredible person I have ever meet. He whispers sweet nothings in my ear and he is a big flirt. He has an old soul, which just makes him sweeter. Bella I think I love him. I have never felt this way with any other guy. Not even Josh who I dated for a year. Alice how do you like Jasper?"

"He is …perfect. That's the only word I can use to describe him. He is beautiful and sweet; he's protective and loving. He asked me out as he dropped me of at my class and he kissed me so tenderly. I think I love him," finished Alice she looked so serene and calm.

"Guys, do you think we are moving to fast with them? I mean we did just meet them? Edward says that he doesn't really know how to date but he feels a strong connection with me. I feel the same and I know that I feel more strongly for him then he does for me but I can't help wonder if we are moving to fast," I finished sadly.

" Bella, you really don't see yourself clearly. Do you not understand that Edward loves you? Do you not see the way he looks at you? Bella if any of us are going to admit that they are in love it should be you because you need it most. You need to stop being so scared and let Edward love you." The rest of the class went like such. Each of us were talking about our other and talking about our up coming date. We had our free period next so we just stayed in the art room and drew. There are some things in this life I just couldn't live with out. Those three things are pencils, paper and my running shoes. I loved to draw even though I wasn't that great. It helped me process and analyse my problems. Drawing them out just made much more sense. Today's drawing was of Edward and I siting in a beautiful meadow. I wondered sometimes how I was able to imagine such beautiful places. Places that looked so real. I imagined myself in this place wishing I could just vanish and appear there in Edward's arms. **( AN: remember that for later chapters)**

Besides my drawing my next favorite thing to do was run. Although I am very clumsy and usually end up falling I still love it. I love the feeling of the wind whipping against my cheek and the sun burning on my pale skin. Mostly I love the freedom. I run from everything. All my problems, my parents and even love.

The school day ended faster than ever and I was preparing for my walk with Edward. I had 1 ½ hours before he comes so I decided to go run. I needed time to gather my thoughts about what I was going to tell him about Charlie. I didn't want Edward to see him as a terrible person but I needed him to understand how he hurt me. I soon realized that I had been running for 45 minutes and needed to get home and fast. I was sprinting really fast letting the wind carry me. I felt so lite almost high. I was so indulged in my run I didn't even see him. I ran right into his tall frame. He rapped his strong muscular arms around me as if holding me for dear life.

"Hi Bells," he said in his comforting friendly voice.

"Hi Jake," I started, "What are you doing in Forks? Why are you sweaty? Jake did you run here _again_?" Jacob loved to run. He was on the track and cross-country team. It was literally his high. Before he left for school, he would run, before a test day, he would run. I hated when he ran from La Plush because he always needed a ride home.

"Aww Bells you don't sound so happy to see me. I mean I did just get back from Florida the least you could do is smile," he chuckled.

"Sorry Jake its just I have a date tonight and I'm really nervous."

"WHAT??? Are you serious? I have been trying to get you to go out with me for years. Who is he? He better be good enough for you Bells or so help me God, -"

"JAKE! Please calm down," He was visibly shacking now as if he was going to morph into a monster or something, "Ok, listen. You know I will always love you in a brother-sister way but I am not in love with you. I hope you won't feel uncomfortable in this situation Jake you know you will always be my own special guardian angel."

"I'm sorry Bella. You are right I should calm down. Can I at least meet him?"

"Yes of course lets run back because I still need to shower okay," He still looked a little sad so I added, "Race ya!" I took of with him quickly catching up. We sprinted so fast it was like we were flying. We were about a minute from home when he stopped.

"What Jaky did you get tired?" I teased him

"Bella," he said more serious then ever, "I need you to stay behind me and don't say a word. If anything happens to me don't panic. I'll explain later okay?"

I nodded my head to scared to say anything. We walked back to the house hand in hand. He had a tight grip on me as if I was about to die. We arrived home and there he was standing by a beautiful car. I took my hand from Jake's and ran to him. Or at least attempted. Jake grabbed my waist and pulled me back.

"Jake what the hell is wrong with you? Let me go!" I yelled really mad he wouldn't let me escape to my angel.

"Bella I said stay behind me," He snarled

"Jacob if you do not let me go right now I am going to smack you."

"Bella do you even know who that is?"

"Yes Jake, that's Edward. You know Edward, my date." By this point Edward had come over and grasped hold of my wrist. They were staring each other in the eye so intently. They each had one of my arms and were pulling me.

"If you two do not stop you are each going home with one of my arms," I said trying to break the tension. They each let go and I hugged Edward. He seemed shocked that I came to him and kissed my cheek. He then held to my waist not letting me go.

"Bella, who is your _friend_?" Edward questioned

"Ohh um this is Jacob Black, Jake this is Edward Cullen," I introduced

"Black," Edward stated sharply

"Bloodsucker," Jake replied

"Wait a second I am really confused. Have you guys meet before?"

"No, let's just say that our families don't get along," Edward explained

"Well that helps the situation. Edward, Jake is one of my good friends, and Jake, Edward and I are dating so is there anyway the two of you can put your differences aside for me? Please," I begged

"No," Jake replied sternly

"Okay, love," Edward, said.

"Jake as much as I really don't want our friendship to end. I do not want you to be arguing with Edward all the time. Please, remember what we talked about on our run? Please for me just try."

"I have to go Bells. Don't worry I am not mad. I think I need to run some more that's all, okay?"

I responded with a hug and whispered, "I love you always Jake."

Once Jake left I turned to Edward. He had such a said face on, as if his mother died.

"Edward, honey, what is wrong? If it is about what just happened can we please forget it?"

"No Bella that's not it. I um well I was wondering if you and Jake ever dated because the way he looked at you it was like we wasn't over you."

I had to laugh at the thought of _Edward_ jealous of Jake. "Well Edward," I began as I stepped forward, "Jake helped me with a lot of my problems so we are good friends. He has been asking to date me for a while but I kindly declined each time. I know he loves me differently then I love him but he would rather have me as a best friend than not have me at all." I ended kissing his nose

"Ohh well this is going to be acquired. Look I don't want to interfere with anything you and him have so-," he started but I interrupted by covering his mouth and hugging him.

"Edward, look at me. I have never felt so much emotion towards any other person than I have towards you. You're not interfering with anything I promise."

"Okay then love. Are we still going for that walk?"

"Well since you were a whole 30 minutes early I didn't get to shower after my run so can we just stay here and talk?"

"Sure, I would love to see where the beautiful Isabella grew up." I stiffened remembering that I was supposed to explain my whole life to him and why I have so many walls. I remembered that I might just be chasing the love of my life away.

**AN: I just wanted to wish everyone Happy Holidays! I will be updating a few more chapters during the Winter Break. Don't forget to review I love constructive criticism! ******


	4. Explaining the Inevitable

Explaining the Inevitable

Bella's POV  
Do you know the feeling you get when you are taking a final? That huge pit in your stomach that some people tend to call butterflies. I like to compare it more to eating a watermelon; well that was how I was feeling. My heart was accelerating and I sweating bullets. 'Bullets, right, ok, bite the bullet,' I thought to myself as I sat with Edward on the couch.

"Bella, love, are you ok," Edward, questioned worriedly.

"Just, well, um-can you promise me something," I stuttered, I mean questioned

"Anything," He breathed as he came over and sat next to me, "You know you really don't need to be so nervous. If your not ready or don't want to explain I will understand. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"That's very sweet of you but you know that this is necessary for you to understand And I know the curiosity is eating away at you," I finished smiling, "Please though, wait to say anything until I'm done."

I looked up at his mesmerizing golden eyes and felt my heart melt. I was ready, I knew I could do this know. "Ok here it goes."

Edward's POV

I had been thinking over whether I should let her tell me it herself or telling her I already new. Before I came here Carlisle had informed me that there was more to the prophecy than he had thought. He gave me a book entitled The Haunting of Bella Swan. It sounded like a horror movie but by the time I had finished it I knew it was much worse. As Bella was gathering herself I remembered a certain chapter in the book.

_The father of this fragile creature was compared to a devil. He was a manipulator and an antagonist. He would say cruel words to her such as, "You are an abomination to this family." "You are to blame for the breaking of your mother and my nuptials."_

The book consisted of many other heart breaking realizations some screaming profanities. This ravishingly beautiful creature in front of me was troubled. Troubled behind repair. She had been sick. I know understand her schizophrenic reference. Schizophrenia is a disease of the mind. It causes hallucinations and babbling. The disease is caused by a severe trauma to the mind. Emotionally shut down. Seeking something or someone. All of these symptoms and explanations linked to her. I can see why she is so timid and reserved. I can understand the stares she receives. This crucial amount of information caused me to become even more protective of her. I wanted to ripe of the heads of everyone that stares and I wanted to block her vision from all of them. I wanted nothing more in the world to protect her and her mind. Thus the reason for what I was about to say. I could see the pain and dread that seeped through her eyes as she began to tell her story. I knew that saying it and explaining it would bring back to many memories. I had to tell her I knew everything she was about to tell me but I didn't know how to do that without having to explain everything.

"Bella stop," at this point she had silent helpless tears scaring her perfect heart shaped face, "this is going to sound very weird, but I know everything you are about to tell me. I can't explain how I know just yet but I don't want you to explain because I see how much it is hurting you. Look at me Bella," I reached to wipe her tears with my fingers and turn her face so her eyes meet mine, "I want nothing more than to protect your mind, soul and heart. I will guard your heart from any further hurt. I will not let your dad or any other person hurt you again. Do you understand what I am saying?'

"How?" She asked simply

"How what," I question genuinely confused.

"How can you love me if you know? Edward, I am scarred. I may never recover. I tried to take my life. What part of this makes you want to love me?"

"Bella, love, listen to me. I love you because you are so selfless, sweet, and adorable. I love your soul and they way you always look out at the world and put a smile on. I love that you are reserved and the way you make me feel when you let your guard down. I love how mysterious you are to me and how I never know what you will say next. I love you with my entire heart and _soul _but the most important reason is that you were hurt. You were hurt beyond repair. However, you seem to be letting me in and I am entirely grateful towards you. I want to be there with you holding your hand throughout your day for the rest of our existence. I want to spoil you and change your entire out look on life. I promise I will be here with you forever."

Bella's POV

At first I was crying over fear that I would no longer have my Edward after this day. Now I was crying wondering what God was doing. Should I listen to Alice and Rosalie, and let him? How could love me so much in three days? How could he see so much in three days? I didn't even care about the fact that he knew my entire life without me uttering a word. In fact, I was completely thankful to whatever or whomever informed of these affairs. Edward, my Edward her with me forever. I didn't know what else to say so I raised my head to his eye level and kissed his cheek. My lips seemed to linger longer than normal but it felt so right between us. He wrapped his strong protective arms around my fragile body and I finally felt at home. After the 17 years of my existence I finally felt loved and truly loved. We stayed that way for about five minutes enjoying the comfortable silence. I moved away and looked into his eyes, "Believe it or not, you are the only person, whose promise has truly meant something to me. I may not be able to express my love to you in as many beautiful words as you, but I do want you to know that you are my life now. I can't go back to living with out you."

7 Weeks Later

"Hey, Em did you grab my bag?" Rosalie asked

"Of course honey, I couldn't have a beautiful women like you carrying your own bags," Emmett replied

"Thanks baby," Rose finished giving him a peck.

In the last seven weeks my life has changed drastically. Edward and I officially started dating, as did Emmett and Rosalie; and Jasper and Alice. The six of us also became really close. Rosalie has changed the most. She has stopped putting herself out there as a boy toy and is more conservative and completely dedicated to Emmett. At our last girl sleep over both Alice and Rose told me that they had a talk similar to the one Edward and I had except less dramatic. Both boys are as dedicated to the girls as Edward is to me. The six of us do everything together. We go to school in Emmett's jeep and do homework at my house. We shop, eat, and hang out together.

As good as things were there was a slight suspicion is girls felt for the boys. We didn't understand why they were always so cold, so strong and never ate. I noticed that Edward's eyes changed color and he talked in old English sometimes. We didn't act upon our suspicions to afraid of ruining what we have with them. However, my curiosity was eating away at me. I was thinking about this on our way to English class. Edward had rearranged his schedule to fit mine exactly except for jewelry making. He said there were some things even he couldn't do. Instead Jasper, Edward, and Emmett all took an architectural class as their elective. I thought it was great though. This way we all had some gender bonding. We all had lunch, biology and free together which was great because they were the easiest times of the day. At the moment our English teacher was talking about the Mr. Gatsby from The Great Gatsby. Of course I had read the book dozens of times, as did Edward so we were just in our own minds thinking. We occasionally passed a note or whispered to each other. However, today was different. Edward seemed a little more tense than normal. I tried all my tricks to get him to loosen up. I kissed his check only receiving a small smile. I then tried to soothe him with circles on his hands but he only turned my hand to grasp it. I blew in his ear with finally mad him react. He turned to me showing my favorite crooked smile and whispered meaningful nothings in my ear. When class ended we headed to jewelry. He left me at the door without my usually hug but just the back of his hand on my cheek. Edward and I had never kissed before. I sometimes wondered if I was my fault we hadn't kissed but I realized that our relationship was so much more than that. I started to wonder what it would be like kissing him as he walked away and thought I saw him stiffen as if he heard my thoughts and it horrified him. I sighed and walked into class.

Rosalie and Alice looked as distraught as I did but didn't say anything. We sat in an awkward silence for about five minutes only talking when asking one another to pass something. I had, had enough, and needed to know what was going on.

"Guys," I began, "um has Emmett of Jasper been acting weird today. Edward seems so stressed and tense. I feel awkward asking him because most of the questions I ask about his family he answers quickly and than changes the subject."

"Oh finally," Alice exclaimed, "At least its not just Jasper. I thought he as going to break up with me or something but if Edward is to than it's a different story."

"Umm ya," Rose murmured, "Emmett only cracked on joke today and he seemed completely unenthusiastic. I'm worried about them guys. I have never seen him so distraught."

"Do you guys think we should ask about it?" I wondered aloud

"Well we could ask generally at lunch why they were so quiet. I think we should do it as a group though. It might seem less intimidating." Rose suggested

"Ya ok," Alice sighed.

Edward's POV

"What are we going to do guys?" I questioned my brothers, "They are going to be here in two days, and the girls still don't know about us."

"Ya bro we really need to talk to them. Today we have lunch and than free so maybe we could talk them out for the rest of the day. I think we should tell them together," Emmett whispered

"I agree with him Edward, at least this way we can divide the amount of information we each say," Jasper rationalized

"Ok, I guess that does make sense. Who is going to say what?"

"Emmett you explain the characteristics of a vampire, I will explain the history of us, and Edward will explain the prophecy," Jasper explained.

"How do you think they're going to take it," Emmett wondered

"I honestly don't know but I do know that even if the don't want us after we tell them we still need to protect them from the Volturi," I added

"And how the hell do you suppose we do that Edward," Emmett asked slightly irate

"Emmett calm yourself, we will just hide them away and explain the situation to Aro. He maybe upset we told them but he won't act upon it. He knows Bella is meant to be the most powerful vampire and Rose and Alice right behind her. He wouldn't want to change them and have them be angry at him." Jasper thought out.

"Ya I guess I just hope we won't have to take that approach," I murmured

"Ok, lets go boys we need to go get out ladies," Emmett said acting slightly confident.

Bella's POV

We exited the classroom planning to go to the cafeteria when the guys showed up.

"Um ladies we were wondering if we could talk you all out. We really have to talk to you." Jasper explained

Alice looked at both of us before answering, "of course honey, are you okay?

Jasper looked slightly scared but immediately hid it and nodded. They said nothing but grasped our hands and took us to the car. We drove in total silence until we reached a side rode. We went down what seemed like a never-ending driveway.

"This is our home," Edward explained to us. I guess by the bewildered faces the three of us had he added, "We seem to have a lot of explaining to do."

In front of my lied to most extravagantly beautiful house I had ever seen. It was a contemporary colonial house resembling the early 1900 houses. It was beautiful in every way but you could tell that they had been hiding the amount of money they actually had. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and guided me through the house. We entered a very simple but elegant room. It was an olive green with brown accents. It had impressionist paintings hanging and various sculptures around the room. The boys sat us down and than stood in front of us. Each looked nervous and hesitant.

Emmett started, "Ladies I know you have noticed some differences in us than in you and it is time you learn why this is. We only ask one thing of you. Please try and let us explain everything to you first. Jasper take it away."

"Ok well there are many species in this world. However, there are some that you humans do not know about. It is to protect you and protect us. We are a part of an anomy species. We have been on Earth longer than any other. You see our 'father' was born in 1910. His name is Carlisle. He came across a group of our kind and the tried to devour him. However, a vegetarian group came along and saved him. He turned into a vampire. Now ladies I know this sounds preposterous and before you jump to any conclusions please let me finish. In 1917 Edward was born and when he turned 17 he was sick with the Spanish Influenza. He was dieing so Carlisle saved him. He bit him turning him into a vampire. Three years later he did the same with his wife and our 'mother' Esme. I was born in Texas and was turned to be apart of a newborn army. However I escaped and ran into Edward one day and they took me in. Well one day Edward and I were hunting when we saw Edward. A bear had attacked him and he was hurt pretty bad so we turned him too. After that we vowed not to turn anyone against his or her will again. The vampires are a much smaller species than humans. However, like with humans there must be one especially potent group. They are called the Volturi. They are the rulers of all vampires and have strengths exceeding all of ours. This group can be a peacemaker or a trouble group. Anyway they are the Kings & Queens of our species. Emmett go ahead."

"I know that you guys are stunned by this and I want to explain some things about vampires. We don't sleep in coffins actually we don't sleep at all. We also don't burn in the sunlight we sparkle, which would explain all the 'camping trips' we took on sunny days. We have amazing hearing, sense of smell, speed and strength and we usually have a gift. Edward can read minds but don't worry ladies he can't read yours, Jasper can manipulate emotions, and I have extra strength. The most important thing we need to discuss with you is our diet but before you we do is there anything you want to say?"

"Um are you joking," Rosalie blurted out not being able to hold it in.

Emmett looked slightly nervous before he answered, "No Rose I am not. This however has not affect on the way I feel for you or any of us for that matter. We love all of you each slightly differently but we do. We had to tell you this for reasons Edward will explain but we also wanted to. We want you ladies in our lives and the only way we could do that is by telling you."

"Emmett do you mind if I talk to Rose and Alice for a moment?" I questioned.

"As long as you promise not to leave," Edward responded

We looked at each other smirked and in unison replied, "We promise"

The boys left the room and even though we new they could probably heard us we whispered.

"Do you guys think that they were a little too nervous in having to tell us this? I mean they love us right? So why should it matter what they are?" Alice questioned

"I know I mean its like they were going to faint," Rose giggled

"I want to her what Edward says I have a feeling it has a lot to do with me. He has been so quiet I know there's more. However, I'm not worried. At least we never have to worry about our safety. We have the most wonderful boyfriends in the world."

We heard a fierce growl from the other room and Edward ran through the door at lighting speed. "Well this is going to take some getting used to," I chuckled

"You are laughing. Bella do you not realize who you are in love with? A killer. I have sinned in almost every possible way. I have lied, heck I lied to you. I have stole, and killed. I have done every wrong there is except loving you which in a sense is wrong."

"Stop," I commanded, "don't you dare start bad mouthing yourself. To say that you are the most incredible man I have ever laid eyes on would be an understatement. I do not care who you are, what you are or what you did. You saved me from the darkness. You should me that there was another way of living than depression. You saved me and if nothing else that cancels out all the 'bad' you have done by far. I know you and I know that you did what you did because you had to." I finished my speech and hugged him tightly and whispered, "I will do everything to keep us together, and I will not let this or anything else stop me from loving you."

"On that note I think we should finish so we can celebrate the fact that we still have girlfriends," Emmett said cracking the first real joke all day. At that Rosalie got up and gave him a passionate kiss, as did Alice.

"Okay, girls lets let them finish." I interrupted

"Yes thank you Bella," Emmett started, " So our diet is simple. We drink blood. We are supposed to drink human blood but it is against our morals so we hunt animals. Thus the term 'vegetarian vampire.' I want you to understand that all three of us have killed a human before because sometimes we slip. You see we have to train ourselves not to drink humans. It is like you surviving on tofu and then seeing a hamburger. Before you jump to conclusions we do not feel the blood lust toward the three of you which Edward will explain," Emmett finished and we burst in applause trying desperately to lighten the mood.

Edward came over to me and looked me in the eyes. "I need you to know that despite what I am about to say my feelings for you will never falter." I nodded my head to dazzle to say anything.

"As Emmett explain we migrate a lot considering we don't age. Well I have always been a loner knowing that my only purpose in this Earth was to find my try love," he paused gazing at me. I felt my heart flutter as he continued, "well Jasper has always been a philosopher and Emmett a comedian. Well there is a prophecy about three boys named Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. They are supposed to find three girls that belong to them. The prophecy really pertains to a girl named Isabella Swam," I felt my heart skip a beat, "well this Isabella is meant to be the most powerful vampire. She is supposed to overlook the vampire monarchy and change the species to be all vegetarians. The prophecy talks about her human life and how she is emotionally distraught. It then begins to talk about how Edward Cullen will come and save her from her mind. He is her soul mate. She has two friends Rosalie and Alice who are meant to be her wing women. They too will have all the strength and power Bella will have except Bella will have on power that changes the entire vampire species. These friends of hers will also find their mates. Alice and Jasper would become a couple of peace. They would keep peace between us and the Volturi. Emmett and Rosalie would keep the alliance alive. They would prevent the rebellious acts of other vampires. Finally Bella and Edward acted as the King and Queen of vampires but ruled differently than the Volturi. They allowed the Vampires to live their lives only getting involved when it involved humans, other species, or a fight between the vampires. This is the prophecy and the moment we came to Forks it began to take action." Edward looked over at my bewildered face and panicked. He raced over to be and started pleading for forgiveness.

I took his beautiful face between my hands and kissed him for the first time. He was shocked but kissed me back. I pulled away and stared at him for a moment, "if nothing else today has reassured me that we will be together always." I finished kissing him again.

Emmett and Jasper still looked distant and worried and I guess based on their thoughts Edward knew exactly what they are talking about. "Bella there is one more thing. We needed to tell you ladies all of this information because the Volturi are coming in two days. Now, before you get scared. We have a group of friends coming from Alaska which would help us in case of a battle but based on Aro's letter he merely wants to know if you and I have meet yet. We might as well tell you now. The Volturi guard consists of Aro, Demetri, and Jane. The three of you will be fine I promise and we will protect you with our lives."

"Okay, okay I have honestly had enough vampire talk for one day," Rosalie started, "didn't someone say something about celebrating they fact that they still have girlfriends.

Edward's POV

Relief washed over me as Bella kissed me. I was dreading this talk for two days now when we received Aro's letter. I felt nothing but jubilance as she smiled at me after Rosalie spoke.

_Edward your father and I are home. I know that the girls are here and we were wondering if we could meet them._

Esme was always the sweetest person in my life. She took care of me like I really was her son. I loved her dearly and her approval of Bella meant the world to me.

"Actually Rosalie, before we celebrate would you ladies like to meet our parents." I asked. They looked at me as if the whole vampire thing just sunk in. They were afraid more than I had ever seen them.

Jasper, Emmett and I looked at each other and burst in to hysterics

"We just explain to that we are blood sucking monsters and you guys kiss us and we ask you if you want to my _Carlisle _and_ Esme_ and you guys look as if you've seen a ghost." I chuckled

"Seriously ladies the amount of fear I'm receiving from you is astonishing. What are you worried about anyway?"

They looked at each other as if we had asked the stupidest question. Then they turned to us and said, "approval"


	5. Heart of Fear

Heart of Fear

**Rosalie's POV**

I can honestly say that I am not surprised the boys aren't human. They were too perfect, too inhumane. I thought it was hysterical how frightened they were to tell us though. My life has changed in numerous ways. Last year this time I was dating some guy to make someone else jealous. I never imagined that I would be madly in love with a guy especially someone like Emmett. He so sweet and kind, he isn't like any other man I've been with. He understands me just by looking into my eyes and loves me for who I am. Many people at school think I'm a stuck up gorgeous girl. Although I will not argue with the latter, I'm not stuck up. I like the attention because I like to be wanted. When you grow up in a secluded family you want to know that someone out there that loves you whether it is lust or not.

**Esme's POV**

Sometimes I wonder if part of my gift was like Jasper's. I walked into my house and immediately felt the love in it. The smell of the humans was exceptional and I was surprised that Jasper was ok. I heard the three girls laughing wondering what could possibly be funny. I heard Edward ask them if the wanted to meet me and chuckled at their response. I ignored them and walked right in. Jasper looked at me shocked probably reading my emotions. I seriously can't believe that these boys actually told them, Look at them _smiling_ as if they just inherited 1 million dollars. Edward started laughing and held a hand motioning for me to voice my thoughts.

"Hello girls, I'm Esme the boys _mother_"

"Hello Mrs. Cullen, I'm Rosalie but call me Rose," Rosalie said standing tall.

"Only if you call me Esme," I smiled encouragingly

"I am Alice and I love your dress," Alice smiled, she was definitely the hyper one.

I then looked at Bella. Her eyes were soft trying to hold back tears. She surprised everyone in the room as well as me by hugging me. If that wasn't enough she whispered, "Thank you for bringing him to me"

Edward looked so sad but happy. I knew he wanted nothing more than to cry but he came and held Bella. I looked out onto my boys each holding their significant others. They looked complete. Carlisle came in at this point and smiled at the picture. He wrapped his arms around me, "look at our children. Happy, smiling, look what they have found."

"Hello ladies, I'm Carlisle Edward, Emmett and Jasper's 'father'"

"It is very nice to meet you, I'm Bella, and that is Rosalie and Alice"

"Well now that I have finally meet you lovely ladies how would you like to go play some baseball?"

"Ya the weather forecast says there is going to be a storm!"

"Well wouldn't that mean we can't play?" Rose questioned

"Ha just wait you will understand" They looked questionable but when they saw I was serene they nodded enthusiastically. I was happy that they seemed to confine in me for the better judgment and I felt like a mother with her 6 children.

"Ok then what are we waiting for? Oh wait, I have no coordination so can I be the umpire?" After Bella said that everyone started shouting which position they wanted to play.

**Alice's POV**

I had a very bad feeling this was going to end badly. I wasn't sure if I was to voice my malice feeling so I decided to keep it to myself. Of course with Edward reading my mind and Jasper feeling my trepidation I didn't even need to.

"Alice, honey, what is wrong? Your emotions go from scared to excitement?" Jasper was obviously worried that I was scared of him. I nodded Edward as to say 'tell them for me,' I really didn't trust my own voice.

"She has a feeling something bad is going to happen today." Surprisingly they all took my feeling very seriously.

"Ok boys what didn't you tell us," Leave it to Rosalie to get straight to the point.

"Well each of you are going to have a very strong power among all of your others. You see you bring something from your human life into you vampire life. Alice's is supposed to be premonitions. With that said she must have a certain psychic outlook while human. Maybe we should just stay here. Is this the first time you have had a certain feeling about something Alice?" Edward explained

"Well no, I seem to get them a lot. I knew when something happened to Bella and I would go find her or call her. I knew when we were going to have a forest fire because of a strong feeling I felt whenever I thought of or stood by the woods. But, I wouldn't consider my self psychic."

"Edward you run to the store and get as much food as they will need for 3 days. Emmett you make sure there are sheets in the beds in each of your rooms, Jasper you call the Denali clan and see if that boy Tanya is with sees anything and ask them if they will come stay with us for a while, Esme can you try explaining what is to happen to the girls and alert the wolves the prophecy is in action and I have to do a little more research."

At this point everyone started scrambling around. The boys came and hugged us. "Everything will be fine I promise. Remember I love you I'll right back," Jasper said and kissed my passionately. They way they each looked and what they each said it sounded like we were never seeing them ever again.

Bella's POV

I looked into Edward's frightened eyes. I knew he was reluctant to leave me but I knew and he knew, he would have to.

"Go, the sooner you go the sooner you come back home," I comforted. That seemed to persuade him enough. He reached down and pressed his cold lips against my warm ones. I never knew if it was the contrast between hot and cold but every time he kissed me there was an electric current between our lips.

"I love you, be safe," Edward pleaded. He gave me a quick chaste kiss and left. I looked around and wondered why everyone looked so distraught. I looked at Alice and Rosalie and they seemed to be thinking the same thing. Like elastic we came to sit next to each other. We were so close we could feel all of our hearts beating rapidly in sink. We looked at Esme waiting for her to explain. She looked skeptical wondering if we could handle the news.

Rosalie's POV

Sometimes I'm impatient I know it but, this was just aggravating. She was staring at us collecting her thoughts. Alice Bella and I were drumming our fingers against our knees trying to keep our cool.

"Esme it's ok, we can handle whatever it is," I tried to reassure her.

"Ok listen, I know the boys told you about the Volturi and briefly about the prophecy but I don't know how much they told you. You three girls are supposed to defeat the Volturi. Well we have a friend who was a little upset over a previous quarrel. She saw you guys with the boys and went to the Volturi. The only reason we know is because her sister called us. They are the Denali clan. We assumed that the Volturi would want to confirm her speculations but since she knows your names they know it is true. They are coming and you three are the only ones who are capable of defeating them. The only problem is they will be here in two weeks according to an inside friend. However we don't want to turn you three. That would be killing you and talking you from everything you have. You wouldn't be able to have children, you wouldn't eat food, and you would be a monster. The boys want you to have a regular life as much as it hurts them they want you to have everything they don't."

The three of us sat in silence for a good five minutes. We were mulling over everything she just said. I have always wanted children. Would I be able to sacrifice growing old for Emmett and his family? Living forever with him looks pretty wonderful to me. I could always adopt a child when we got control of our bloodlust. Forever with Alice, Bella, Jasper, Edward and of course my Emmett. This is what true love is.

"Yes" it slipped out of my mouth breaking the silence. Three faces turned to me with puzzling faces. "Look we all know that turning us was inevitable. I can't live without Emmett and I know that I have always wanted children but I would sacrifice anything for Emmett. Waiting is only prolonging the inevitable. We might as well be changed now and defeat these people so we can get on with our lives. I don't care what I have to do; I will not live with out Emmett. It is too late to go back to the old way of living," After my little speech I notice Bella and Alice nodding their heads furiously in agreement.

"Esme, she is right as much as you guys show much fortitude we are supposed to help, it is our destiny. You will be doing nothing other than giving in to destiny." Alice explained

"Yes Esme, they are right, you said that we have so much we would be leaving behind. However the truth is I have nothing here except all of you guys. We will be leaving nothing behind and gaining a family. If nothing else it is what I need. I need a stable family and I need to start being less selfless. This is the first selfish action I am taking and it feels good. I want to live forever with Edward for no one but myself because I am to selfish to go back to how my life used to be." Esme saw that there was no point in arguing with us. We were stubborn it was our strongest quality but also very handy.

"I had though this was the decision you would come to I knew it when I saw your reaction to our kind. I will take you into my family with open arms. The only thing left to do is convince the boys."

"Please you were harder than they will be. How can they refuse such beautiful girls as us?" I joked

"Well when it has to do with you alive or dead you will be surprise how they respond," Esme stated scaring all of us.


End file.
